Moves Like Jagger
by darrencrississosexy
Summary: Blaine has feeling for Kurt, Kurt has feeling for Blaine. Blaine needs help practising a song: 'Moves like Jagger'. Will they be able to contain them self from each other? Need I say more? Let the magic begin!...


Blaine had asked Kurt to come to his dorm room after Warbler practice. Kurt just nodded, but looked at him with one cocked eyebrow.

"I need you to help me practice "moves like jagger" for my weekend at a friends house. I promised him I would be ready to perform it with him to his girlfriend.". Blaine said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh... Ok... Nice song choice if you want to win someone's heart." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah..." Blaine began to blush furiously, when Kurt turned around to look at him but then he dodged quickly and pretending to look for something just to hide the blush.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing just... I ... I dropped something..."

"Ok then... Ill see you later at wabler practice"

"Yeah.. See ya"

Blaine looked up to see if he was gone and out of sight, and then stood up straight and walked off. He turned around to look behind him and bumped into someone. He immediately started apologising and looked to see it was Nick who was just laughing at him along with Jeff.

"Dude, you really are too obvious for words!" Nick said after he got a look from Blaine that said 'what the hell is so funny?'

"YEAH! Any one can notice the blush that was on your face!" Jeff added.

"Shut up!" Blaine said with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Oooo... Someone's in loooove..." Jeff said putting emphasise on the last word.

"Piss off! Haven't you got somthing better to do?" Blaine asked

"AhA! You didn't deny it! You are falling hard my friend." Nick added before walking off with jeff.

Warbler practice went quickly and before you knew it Kurt was up in blaine's dorm sitting on the end of his bed waiting for blaine to find the rite tape. When he found it he pressed play, and Kurt started to whistle the beginning.

"oooo yeah

Oh!"

Blaine jumped-turned in the air to end up facing kurt again and started singing the first verse:

"Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right, and aim for my heart,"

Blaine was moving towards Kurt who was still sitting on his bed, and was still whistling... Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine moving slowly towards him.

"If you feel like, n take me away, n make it ok, I swear ill behave,"

Blaine winked, Kurt couldn't help but blush, when he imagined that blaine was singing to him, NO! BAD KURT! HE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR HELP! STOP BLUSHING AND CONSENTRATE! AN- oh god HE's pulling you up! Dance! Dummy! Dance!

" You wanna control, so invade it, I'll put on a show, now I'm naked,"

Kurt smiled wide when he saw Blaine was blushing now, he thought he was so adorable when he blushed. They were standing quite close but not close enough to reach out and grab his hand and spin him around.

"You say I'm I kid, my ego is bad, I don't give a shit, And it goes like this!"

Kurt dragged blaine towards the front of the bed, and motioned for him to sit down, so he did. And kurt took a few steps back and eyed blaine to sing this part with him.

"Take me by the tongue I'll know you, kiss me till your drunk and ill show you,"

Blaine never heard kurt sing so low before, this was so new, so... Hot. Blaine stood up on top of his bed and started bending his fingers telling kurt with his eyes for kurt to join him on the bed. So he did. They didn't jump on the bed, but they took turns in showing off there moves, kurt went first and sang:

" All the moves like jagger," and he did his very own shimmy as he jumped off the bed and landed with a big thump and then fell on the other bed. Then blaine sang the next part :

" I got the moves like jagger, I got the mooooooves like jagger," he jumped off the bed, and grabbed the chair that was at his desk and he sat on it the right way round. Kurt sat up and sang the next verse whilst getting up off of the bed and heading towards blaine grabbing the back of the chair and started spinning it around on its wheels. "I don't need to try to control you, "

Blaine: "look into my eyes and I own you" blaine grabbed kurt's tie, and wheeled himself backwards and dragging kurt with him with out loosing eye contact. "With the moves like jagger, I got the moves like jagger," kurt fell to his knees, and was till looking at baline, and those gorgeous lips when he sings 'moooooOo-oves ' he felt he was in a very awkward position between blaine's knees. So he pulled away and turned around and swayed his hips as he walked away.

Kurt: "baby it's hard, when you feel like, your broken and scared," he turned around to catch blaine with his jaw dropped down to the floor, he rolled his eyes and walked slowly towards blaine, "nothin feels right, " he was standing right in front of blaine, Who was still sitting on the chair, and he swayed slowly down, "but when your with me I'll make you believe," he was on one knee now in front of blaine, " that I've got the key" and he not-very-discreetly winked at blaine. Who just smiled and stood up and sat back down on the chair, backwards, looking over his shoulder as he put his hands in front of him as if holding a steering wheel,

Blaine: "Oh! So get in the car, you can ride it," kurt just stood up and sat behind blaine on the chair and grabbed a pair of pink sunglasses off the floor and put them on blaine who was in front of him. " Wherever you want, get inside it,"

Kurt: " you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gear, I'll take it from here" kurt pushed the chair backwards until his back hit the bed and he slipped off the chair then kicked it away with blaine on it.

Blaine: "Oh! YEAH, yeah! And it goes like this," blaine turned around on his chair to face kurt who was just holding his shoulders up with his elbows on the bed, looking at blaine and smiling,

Kurt: "take me by the tongue and I'll know you," he sat up so that he was up strait, "kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you,"

Blaine: "all the moves like Jagger," Blaine spun around once and stopped to face kurt from across the room. "I got the moves like Jagger, I got the MoooO-oo-O-oo-Oves like jagger,"

Kurt : " I don't need to try to control you," blaine was pushing his chair quite fast to get next to Kurt as quickly as possible with out falling over-that would be a total mood killer- so he could sing next to kurt, but just as blaine was next to kurt, kurt thought he might as well have fun with this, so he stood up and swayed his hips as he got off the bed to look blaine in the eyes but not quite close enough "look into my eyes and ill own you," as Blaine was trying to move towards kurt he just moved back, " with the moves like Jagger," he eventually hit the bed with the back of his knees and fell on blaine's bed.

Blaine: "I've got the moves like jagger, I've got the Mooo-Oo-oo-Oooves like Jagger" Kurt shot up his head and added,

Kurt "oh, yeah-i- yeah," he stood up, and pulled Blaine up with him, but as soon as he was on his feet he pushed blaine back down, this time on his bed, " you wanna know, how to make me smile," kurt started crawling on the bed, crawling behind blaine, but not exactly touching him, just getting close to his ear, blaine could feel his breath on his neck, which made it really hard for blaine to stop his blood from flowing south, "take control on me, just for the night," blaine was really tight now, he was just about to get off the bed before it got any worse, but he was pulled down by hands on his shoulders, " and if I share my secret, your gonna have to keep it," kurt jumped off the bed, tracing his finger down blaine's arm as he got off, leaving blaine lying down on the bed, "no body else can see this," Kurt went to go sit over blaine, kinda straddling him, whilst blaine was still in shock, he couldn't believe this ws the kurt from a few days ago, Baby penguin, this was a totally a new level, and-what? What's he doing? Oh god- he's sitting over me!- kurt- baby penguin- Hummel was being sexy as hell over my lap, singing one of the most dirty songs in the history of man kind. That must mean something... Right? " Thought you learn," he is now exploring my torso with his hands, OH- "I'm gonna show you twice, head to toe, Oh baby run me right," Hun? Were's he going? Wait- kurt now slid slowly off of blaine's lap, taking in the appearance of blaine lying down on the bed, still in shock, obviously turned on right now,-" and if I share my secret your gonna have to keep it," he puled blaine up out of his daze, and back on two feet, looking at him knowingly, and then he felt a blush creeping up, he looked into Blaines eyes-no loss in eye contact- "no body else can see this Yeah yeah yeah-i- yeah!"

Blaine: " and it goes like this-"

blaine smashed their lips together, Kurt shocked at first, but then found him self kissing back, blaine tracing around Kurt's bottom lip, asking permission for access, so kurt granted access, they were kissing softly and passionately, the kiss became heated, Kurt was pushing blaine backwards until his knees hit the bed, both falling onto the bed- not detaching their lips, kurt ended up straddling Blaine, the music was still going in the background, the same song on repeat. Kurt started fiddling with blaine's tie, he managed to get it un done, along with the 2 top buttons of Blaine's button down uniform shirt, then-

" Hey, Guys!" Some one at first had trouble with the doorknob but then burst in, causing kurt to jump off of blaine, and blaine, just laying there, motionless, in shock still.

"Wes- oh! Sorry... But... Blaine?" Nick looked at kurt with confusion, then he immediately understood the situation and showed kurt he understood then winked at kurt and closed the door.

Oh shit! Nick! What the hell ! What the hell do you think doors are for? Just so that people can just open them when ever they like?... Great... That's one way to get cock blocked!

Blaine was just fighting with nick and his thoughts- OH! What's this? Oh...- hmmmm?

"Hey" kurt said from next to Blaine on the bed.

"Hey" blaine looked to his side and gave kurt one of those big innocent smiles.

"You made first move! Care to explain?" Kurt asked, getting a chuckle from blaine and he just cocked his perfectly trimmed eyebrow up at blaine.

Blaine stopped the giggling when he noticed that kurt wasn't kidding.

"Uuuh... You kissed back! Care to explain that?"

"I asked you first"

"Well... What's there to say? You were pretty hot, and that was extremely... Shexsy.." He mumbled the last word.

"What? That last word? I didn't hear it?" Kurt heard it perfectly clear the first time, he just wanted to hear it again, and cause he just wanted to see blaine blush, again, gosh- he was adorable when he blushed...

"You are so mean! You herd me perfectly well !" Blaine said with his baby voice. And big puppy eyes and lips.

"What? I'm mean? I'm mean? Your the one dancing and singing and just showing off your strong arms and neck... And expect me to just ignore it?"

"WoW! Your the one swaying your hips and just, being you! The way you sat on me like that! It just... It-...turned me on..."

"Blaine, do you want me to do that more often?"

"Uuuh..."

"I guess what I'm asking is, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Blaine just lay there smiling, bigger and bigger, and then attached their lips together. " You bet " was all that came through his mind.


End file.
